Ryan Avery
Ryann Black Daughter of Iris (This Character Belongs to Nicki) History Back in 1995, Adam Black met a woman, named Nicole. The two developed a strong love for each other and a few months later Nicole gave birth to their daughter, Ryann. A week after Ryann's birth, Nicole was gone. Adam searched for her for years and years, but never found a thing. Ryann grew up with her father, in Los Angeles. The two had a very good realationship. Adam was a journalist in a newspaper. Sometime in 2004 he wrote an article about a politician, telling people that he truly was a criminal that was taking money from various charities. The politician, who's career fell apart, seeked for revenge so he killed Adam. It was a great loss for, at the time nine years-old, Ryann. She was sent to an orphanage. Her life there wasn't good at all. Her teacher, miss Anna, was abusing her, the kids at the orphanage made fun of her and nobody wanted to adopt her. But after 3 years spent in the awful place, Dylan showed up. Dylan was a satyr. He was just passing by, when he smelled Ryann and decided to help her out. 3 years passed and no one harmed Ryann. Although she was still hurt, now with Dylan being around her she started laughing again and was the always smiling girl again Her powers started showing then. Few more months passed and during a trip of the orphanage a hell-hound "smelled" Ryann. The creature attacked her and was about to kill her when Dylan managed to save her. He then told her the truth, that she was a demigod. He talked to her about a safe place, Camp Half-blood. Ryann decided to join the camp. Dylan brought her there, deafeting a few monsters in their way. He taught her how to use a bow and gave her his dagger made of Celestial bronze. When she arrived at camp she learned that her mother is Iris. She made few friends already. |- | Other |- | |} Personality After her father's death she changed a lot. She was most of the time sad and crying. But when she met Dylan she started smiling again. His friendship made her a better person. She realized that her dad would be happy to see her being good again, so she did it. She tries to always smile. She is very creative and smart. She is also a very peaceful person. Appearence Ryann has long red hair that she took from her father. She recently died her hair. Now they are aqua and purple. Her eyes are big and beautiful and have a green-blue color. She is tall (5'8") and slim. She has a well-built body and she is always full of energy. She has a clean face, with no freckles on it. She has a beautiful smile and loves to use it. Her eye sight is awful, so she wears nerdy glasses. Powers #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Iris have the ability to surround a small area around them in a shell of rainbows in order to defend themselves; the longer the shell is held, the more it drains. #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a cage made of pure rainbows, the larger the cage the more energy it drains. #Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. #Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. #Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. #Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send iris messages. Belongings wesc-oboe-kopfhoerer-lime-green-1530-medium-0.jpg|Her lime headphones 7979211-indians-bow-arrow-and-arrow-holder-vector.jpg|Her bow with arrows. She named the bow "ουράνιο τόξο" which simply means rainbow rbdagger.jpg|Her dagger, a gift from Dylan. She doesn't use it often Category:Characters Category:Children of Iris Category:Female Category:American Category:Born in 1996 Category:Demigods